


The art of receiving gifts.

by Demon_Cookie101



Series: Prompted AU Oneshots [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Post-Game, friendship?, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:29:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Cookie101/pseuds/Demon_Cookie101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: It reminded me of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The art of receiving gifts.

You’ve never been used to receiving gifts. It was custom amongst quadrants, with blacks you more often than not received something stupidly demeaning or idiotic, and with reds it was sweet and thoughtful. Pales even had nice gifts.

 

You’ve never really received one though. Feferi made you a necklace when you were still pale, a little shell twisted and twined around the fragile thing so intricately it looked like it might break. You still wore it, even now.

 

You’ve learned from your mistakes.

 

You’ve apologised for your hideous lack of self-restraint and flat out stupidity. Kanaya threatened you with another chainsaw run if you so much as put a toe out of line. You were pretty quick to abscond from there with your metaphorical tail between your legs.

 

You haven’t left your hive since.

 

It’s alright really. It’s quiet, there’s no lusii to cull, no clowns to avoid, no disgusting sewage waste and polluted waters to swim through day in day out. This new world is pretty mundane but at least the water is clean.

 

You don’t get visitors. You don’t expect you. Karkat made it clear you weren’t welcome on the mainland any more unless with explicit instructions. Feferi drops by on a blue moon to make sure you haven’t done anything stupid. You think you’re doing alright with that, she’s not been mad at you for a long time now. It’s almost an achievement.

 

You don’t think she knows that you still wear the necklace she gave you. You don’t think you want her to, she might take it off you and it’s the last thing you have.

 

No one talks to you anymore. Not Karkat, not Kanaya, not Vriska or even Sollux.

 

You… you hate to say it but you sort of miss your mind mate. It wasn’t lonely, even if the things he said to you were more hurtful than anything else you’ve ever had thrown your way. It was the sort of companionship that makes this place achingly empty. There’s no one here to talk to except for yourself and fuck are you lonely.

 

You broke your husktop a week after waking up here, put your hand right through the screen just to make sure everyone had an excuse not to talk to you. Self-flagellation in its finest, but you deserve it.

 

The package that arrives two days after Feferi drops around again makes you instantly wary. The last time you received a package you were forced under heavy netting and subjected to ten minutes of Vriska poking you with a very sharp stick. The time before that involved an exploding box and several hours of putting the fire out of your hive.

 

This one you poked with a long stick, approaching slowly and holding your breath in case it was another load of netting.

 

It wasn’t.

 

It was a book, an old, leather bound book that made your fingers twitch just looking at it. It looked well read, well-kept and you so wanted to read it.

 

Underneath was another husktop. Newer, shinier than your old one. When you picked up the book, a little slip of paper fell out, and for a second you nearly dropped the book just to get away from whatever might happen. Paper can be tricky bastards sometimes. When nothing happened you slowly lowered your hands and picked the paper up.

 

_ “II 2aw thii2 and thought of you. 2top beiing 2uch a drama queen and contact 2omeone before ii come over and force 2ociial iinteractiion that no one want2 on both of u2.” _

 

You have to spend a few seconds just staring at it before the words click. Sollux thought of you.  _ You. _ He hated you. You  _ hated  _ him for crying out loud. Why would he remember?

 

It takes a moment, but you realise. You miss your mindmate. And just maybe, he misses you back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ahahaha i don't know what this is sorry it was a fifteen minute time limit.


End file.
